The technology of the present disclosure relates to an illumination device and an image reading device including the same.
In the related art, there has been known an image reading device that illuminates linear light toward a document placed on a document table and leads reflected light to a photoelectric conversion unit (for example, a CCD sensor) via a mirror and the like, thereby reading an image of the document.
In this type of image reading device, there has been proposed an illumination device using a light emitting diode and a rod-like light guide member in order to generate linear light. One end part of the light guide member faces the light emitting diode. The light guide member is formed on the outer peripheral surface thereof with a light emitting part extending in a longitudinal direction of the light guide member. Light emitted from the light emitting diode is diffused to the whole area in the longitudinal direction by the light guide member, and is emitted from the light emitting part as linear light.
The light guide member is supported by a support member extending along the longitudinal direction of the light guide member. The support member has a reflecting plate part that covers an opposite side of the light emitting part of the light guide member, and first and second support parts that support both end parts of the light guide member. Both end parts of the light guide member are fitted into hole parts formed in the first and second support parts, so that movement of the light guide member in the longitudinal direction and a rotation direction is regulated.